You're Painting My Hearts
by icetwollucol
Summary: Cerita kecil tentang cat air dan kuas Luhan membuat dunia Sehun kecil berubah drastis. /Chibi!HunHan/DLDR!/HBD, Lis!


**Summary:**Cerita kecil tentang cat air dan kuas Luhan membuat dunia Sehun kecil berubah drastis. /Chibi!HunHan/DLDR!/HBD, Lis! (summary-nya pfft— /dibacokLis)

* * *

.

.

.

You're Painting My Hearts

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Cast own themselves._

**Pair: H**u_n_**H**a_n_

**Warning: **_Yaoi. Alternate Universe. Chibi!HunHan. _

**Length: **_One shoot._

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun kecil sibuk dengan buku-buku gambarnya yang dipenuhi gambar maupun coretan yang masih berwarna putih. Duduk sendirian di bangku pojok kelas, Sehun kecil mulai tenggelam dalam dunia kecilnya. Membangun sebuah _barrel_ tak kasat mata yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya tidak dapat mendekat. Sehun bukannya membenci teman-temannya ataupun sebaliknya. Justru Sehun terkenal sebagai anak yang pandai dalam bersosialisasi. Dia sangat populer dikalangan anak perempuan. Dia juga mempunyai banyak teman dari kelas lainnya. Namun, seolah sudah menjadi undang-undang tak tertulis. Semua teman-temannya bahkan para guru akan membiarkannya sendirian apabila sudah menyangkut 'Sehun akan mewarnai gambar-gambarnya'. Karena dulu pernah sekali terjadi sebuah kejadian yang membuat Sehun marah ketika anak dari kelas lain mengganggunya ketika dia menggambar. Tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang akan menangis apabila keasikannnya diganggu. Sehun justru yang membuat anak itu menangis. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana cara seorang Oh Sehun membuat anak itu menangis. Apabila dijelaskan _rating_ dan _genre_ cerita ini akan berubah total.

Kembali pada Sehun yang sekarang sedang mewarnai sebuah bukit dengan _crayon_ hijau mudanya. Namun, belum sempat seluruh bukit terwarna, _crayon_ itu sudah berukuran sangat kecil. Dan seperti anak kebanyakan Sehun akan habis akal apabila _crayon_ pastelnya hampir habis. Menangis? Jangan harap Sehun akan melakukan hal yang menurut anak berusia 6 tahun itu sangat memalukan. Biasanya kalau sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu Sehun akan meminjam crayon milik Jongin—teman yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya hari ini bocah berkulit _tan_ itu tidak masuk. Sehun mulai melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap ada sekumpulan bocah perempuan yang mau meminjaminya kotak _crayon_ mereka. Dan sayangnya lagi, entah ada apa dengan hari ini sekumpulan anak berisik itu tidak memainkan boneka _Barbie_ mereka, melainkan mengerubungi anak SD yang datang ke kantin mereka.

Menghela nafas, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan gambarnya malam nanti saja setelah meminta _crayon_ baru dari ibunya. Namun, belum sempat Sehun menutup buku gambarnya. Seorang bocah pirang berdiri di samping mejanya. Membuat Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan buku gambarnya karena terkejut. Apa-apaan anak ini? Kenapa Sehun bahkan tidak merasakan kedatangannya? Apa dia hantu? Sehun kecil mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di thini?" Sehun bertanya sinis dengan lidah cadelnya. Sebal dibuat anak ini karena dirinya yang kaget setengah mati.

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan gambarnya?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Bocah pirang itu justru balik bertanya. Kedutan sebal muncul di dahi Sehun.

"Apa ulusannya denganmu?"

Bocah itu tidak membalas ucapan Sehun. Inginnya Sehun menambah rasa sebalnya pada bocah pirang di sampingnya ini. Tapi, melihat kilatan antusias di mata bulat itu. Membuat Sehun akhirnya mengalah dan menjelaskan kondisinya.

"Klayon hijauku habis…" bocah pirang itu masih di sana. Berdiri mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"…Jongin tidak masuk jadi aku tidak bitha meminjam clayon miliknya. Jadi, aku mau melanjutkannya di lumah thaja." Jelas Sehun, sambil mulai membereskan buku gambar dan kotak _crayon_nya. Hendak bermain dengan Chanyeol saja setelah ini. Tapi, sekali lagi bocah pirang ini mencegahnya.

"Apa lagi?" Sehun mulai jengkel lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mewarnai yang lain dulu?" tanya bocah pirang itu masih memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Kata mama, aku halus menyelecaikan yang sudah kukeljakan paling peltama balu ke pekeljaan yang lain." Sehun anak yang penurut, batin Sehun bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Bocah pirang itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu mau mewarnai menggunakan ini? Soalnya, aku gak punya _crayon_. Kamu bisa pakek ini, 'kan?" Bocah pirang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sekotak cat air, lengkap dengan wadah dan dua kuas di dalamnya. Pas sekali. Namun, Sehun menggeleng. Merasa asing dengan benda yang dibawa bocah itu.

"Ini namanya cat air." Bocah itu mulai menjelaskan. Meletakkan kotak transparan itu di meja Sehun dan menarik kursi dari bangku di sebelah bangku Sehun.

"Aku perlihatkan cara menggunakannya." Bocah pirang itu dengan semangat membuka kotak transparan miliknya dan mengeluarkan satu persatu botol cat air beserta dua kuasnya.

"Tapi, bolehkah…" menggantungkan kalimatnya. Takut-takut Sehun akan melarangnya mewarnai di buku gambarnya. Tapi, diluar dugaan Sehun mengangguk memperbolehkan. Tersenyum senang, bocah pirang itu mulai menggoreskan warna hijau car air di kuasnya pada bagian gambar bukit Sehun yang belum terwarna.

"Wah!" Sehun bukan anak yang mudah terkesima pada sesuatu. Tapi, kali ini dia sungguh sangat terkesan dengan goresan hijau muda yang bocah pirang itu ciptakan di gambar bukitnya.

"Hasilnya akan sangat bagus kalau menggoreskannya dengan penuh kesabaran. Kau mau mencoba?" bocah pirang itu menyodorkan kuas lain miliknya yang masih bersih pada Sehun. Sehun terdiam sejenak. Mempertimbangkan iya dan tidaknya. Sehun kecil sangat ingin mencoba namun bagaimana kalau hasilnya tidak sebagus milik bocah pirang ini. Dan ini, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun meragukan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, dia takut hasilnya tidak bagus dan membuat gambarannya jelek atau dia takut terlihat tidak berbakat di mata bocah pirang ini? Sehun kecil tidak tahu yang mana. Setelah mempertimbangkan cukup lama Sehun akhirnya menerima kuas itu.

Bocah pirang di sampingnya tersenyum manis. Pipi Sehun memanas melihat senyum itu. Jantung kecilnya berdebar seperti ketika dirinya berolahraga. Tapi, debaran ini menggeletik dan… menyenangkan.

"Kau bisa mewarnai bagian tengahnya dulu kalau takut hasilnya jelek. Biar aku yang merapikan bagian pinggirnya." Bocah pirang itu tidak melepas senyum manis di wajahnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Sehun. Membuat jantung Sehun makin berdebar tak wajar. Sehun mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apakah dirinya terkena penyakit jantung? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar seperti ini? Oh, jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Jongin kalau kita kebanyakan makan coklat adalah ini? Duh, betapa polosnya dirimu Tuan Muda Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah," bukan itu yang seharusnya Sehun ucapakan. Biasanya dia akan membentak nyalang Jongin ketika bocah berkulit _tan_ itu mengucapkan hal sejenis dengan kalimat bocah pirang ini—kalimat-kalimat teguran maupun bantuan—dan seharusnya; "Kau pikir kau bicara dengan siapa? Aku Oh Sehun, jangan mengasihaniku ataupun memabantuku. Aku bisa melakukan ini tanpa bantuanmu." tanpa cadel dan penuh kepercayaan diri. Namun, kenapa sekarang dia menjadi anak yang sangat penurut? Oh, Sehun sangat tidak mengerti.

Berusaha mengabaikan apa yang sedang memenuhi otak kecilnya. Sehun mencoba fokus mewarnai bersama bocah pirang yang sekarang sudah ia anggap sebagai temannya. Tunggu, mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui nama satu sama lain. Mengapa dengan mudah Sehun menganggap bocah ini sebagai temannya?

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ternyata tadi teman-temannya sempat kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas dan sudah pulang. Dan Sehun juga baru menyadari kalau tadi Chanyeol sempat mengajaknya pulang bersama tapi ditolaknya dengan dingin. Bagus, Sehun-_ie_! Hari ini kau akan pulang sendirian.

"Selesai!" bocah pirang di samping Sehun memekik girang ketika keduanya telah berhasil mewarnai gambar pemandangan yang Sehun buat tadi.

"Terlihat sangat cantik untuk gambaran seorang anak TK." Komentar bocah pirang itu memandangi gambaran Sehun. Ya cantik. Sebuah gambar pemandangan bukit belakang sekolah di sore hari yang sudah terwarna dengan cat air.

"Tentu thaja. Aku yang menggambalnya…" Sehun menyombongkan dirinya. Namun, sesaat bocah kecil ini tercenung memandang bocah pirang di sampingnya yang memandangi gambarannya penuh kagum. Pandangan yang sangat tulus. Sehun memang bukan orang dewasa yang mengerti betul tentang sebuah ketulusan. Namun, Sehun cukup tahu apa itu ketulusan. Dan melihat bocah pirang ini, membuat Sehun tersenyum hangat untuk pertama kalinya.

"Juga, kita yang mewalnainya. Ini hasil kalya kita." Bocah pirang itu menoleh. Terkesima melihat senyuman di wajah Sehun. Ada sesuatu dalam hati bocah pirang ini yang menghangat. Mata bocah pirang ini melembut. Kemudian, kembali memamerkan senyum yang membuat pipi Sehun kembali memanas.

"Boleh aku menulis nama kita di sini kalau begitu?" tanya bocah pirang itu dengan suara lembutnya.

"Memangnya kau bica menulis _hangguel_?"

"Tentu aku bisa,"

"Kalau begitu boleh," jawab Sehun malu-malu.

"루한 — 세훈"

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sehun. Bocah itu menyengir dan menunjuk _tagname_ yang tertempel di dada kanan Sehun. Menunduk malu karena sudah berpikiran macam-macam; seperti apakah bocah ini menguntitnya. Tunggu, Sehun baru menyadari sesuatu. Tidak ada _tagname_ di dada bocah pirang ini dan seragam bocah ini berbeda.

"Hehe, aku anak pindahan. Kau tidak tahu? Aku duduk di belakang sana sejak tadi. Kupikir karena tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku karena rambutku yang pirang ini, jadi aku diam saja di sana. Dan melihatmu sendirian, membuatku ingin mengenal dan menemanimu." Bocah pirang itu menjelaskan. Hei, Sehun jadi kepikiran sejak tadi bocah ini berbicara seperti orang dewasa saja. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam. Betapa terlihat bahwa Sehun bukanlah tipe anak yang suka menjadi pendengar baik. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau anak inilah yang tadi pagi dikenalkan gurunya.

"Perkenalkan aku Luhan. Xi Luhan! Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik, Sehun-_ie_!"

Sehun mengabaikan rasa kesalnya ketika bocah ini memanggilnya dengan namanya yang dibuat imut. Sehun lebih fokus pada nama bocah ini. Seolah nama bocah ini sangat penting dan perlu terprogram di kepalanya. Sehun menjabat tangan bocah ini. Sehun menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Ya,"

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Sehun-_ie_!"

Luhan melambai dari dalam mobil. Sehun membalas lambaian Luhan dan tersenyum pada sosok pria dewasa bersurai pirang di sebelah Luhan yang Sehun ketahui adalah ayah Luhan sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan membungkuk ketika perlahan deru mesin mobil mulai terdengar dan mobil itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya seperti anak hilang.

Terlalu banyak hal yang menakjubkan hari ini. Dan Sehun tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau tidak. Ugh, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun ingin menangis. Sehun kecil masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

Yang Sehun tahu hanyalah, mulai dari detik ini ada yang akan berubah dalam hidupnya. Tokoh idolanya sekarang mungkin bukan lagi Kim Junsu maupun Jung Yunho. Nama panggilan favorit untuknya mulai sekarang mungkin juga bukan lagi 'Sehun-_wangjanim_'. Juga, obyek-obyek gambar yang akan memenuhi buku gambarnya mulai sekarang bukan lagi bukit ataupun gedung kota, kalaupun masih bukit ataupun gedung Sehun merasa akan ada obyek lain di dalamnya. Xi Luhan.

"Sehun-_ah_! Kenapa berdiri di situ, sayang?" Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar suara wanita yang dicintainya. Ibunya terlihat sedikit berlari ke arahnya masih dengan membawa kantong belanjaan di tangannya.

"Mama…" mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ibu Sehun makin khawatir dan segera memeluk putra kecilnya dalam pelukannya. "Ada apa, sayang?" dan Ibu Sehun makin khawatir ketika Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah menangis. Ini seperti bukan putranya. Tidak biasanya Sehun menangis tanpa alasan. Tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian para tetangganya Ibu Sehun segera menggendong anaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tahukah kau nyonya Oh? Putramu tengah menangis karena tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya. Putra kecilmu masih tidak mengerti kalau dirinya tengah jatuh cinta sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun terdiam di tempat memadangi sebuah buku gambar tua yang dia temukan ketika dia tengah mencari dokumen sketsanya. Sebuah buku gambar tua dengan _cover_ berwarna crem dengan gambar kelinci berwarna-warni di sana. Sehun tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah halaman pada buku gambar tersebut. Sebuah gambar pemadangan bukit belakang sekolah semasa taman kanak-kanaknya yang dia warna dengan cat air untuk pertama kalinya. Dan juga huruf-huruf _hangguel_ yang tidak terlalu rapi di sudut atas kanan pojok halaman.

"루한 — 세훈"

"Luhan – Sehun."

**Grek!**

Pintu geser lab. seni terbuka dengan sedikit tidak pelan. Sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan sedikit warna _fuchsia_ di bagian poninya mendelik tidak senang pada Sehun yang masih bersandar di lemari dokumennya.

"Hai, manis!"

Sehun menyapa dengan senyum terbaiknya. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai meletakkan buku gambar yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja. Mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya yang masih memandanginya penuh ancaman.

"Hai, manis? Kau masih bisa mengucapkan itu di saat seperti ini? Ingat! Kemarin kau membanjiri kotak masuk ponselku dengan ajakan untuk pulang lebih awal dan kau justru di sini bermalas-malasan tidak jelas. Kenapa semakin hari kau semakin meyebalkan, Sehun-_ssi_!" Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir merah muda itu. Memandangi bibir merah muda itu tanpa menyentuhnya membuat Sehun hampir gila. Dan tanpa persetujuan dari pihak yang bersangkutan, Sehun menempelkan pelan bibir keduanya hanya untuk beberapa detik.

"Maaf," ucapnya setelah melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Menempelkan dahi mereka dan menjerat tubuh mungil pemuda manis itu dengan lengan panjangnya.

"Maaf? Seharusnya kau memberikanku alasan yang jelas, Tuan Oh!" pemuda itu masih bersikeras menaikkan tempernya.

"Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas baruku. Juga, tadi aku mendapat telfon dari Suho-_hyung_ untuk menyerahkan dokumentasiku untuk tes masuk lab. selama 3 tahun ke depan. Lagipula, bukankah aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu?" jelas Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau mengirimiku pesan 3 jam lalu. Jadi, kau bisa tenang dengan tugas dan dokumentasimu atau apalah itu. Maka, aku juga bisa tenang dengan kelas musikku." Sanggah pemuda itu masih bersikeras. Tidak mau mengalah pada Sehun.

"Baik, kau benar memang aku yang salah. Jadi, kau mau aku menciumu atau apa?" pemuda itu melepaskan lengan Sehun yang masih melingkari pinggangnya dan sedikit membentangkan jarak di antara keduanya.

"Tepati janjimu! Ayo, pulang!"

Sehun tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

Sehun meraih beberapa arsip yang tadi dicarinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tidak lupa dengan buku gambar tua tadi. Menutup pintu lab. dan berlari mengejar langkah pemuda manis yang telah berjalan duluan di koridor universitas mereka.

"Kau tahu tadi aku menemukan sesuatu yang hebat."

Sehun berujar setelah berhasil menyamai langkah kekasihnya dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

"Apa itu?"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Gambar pertama kita."

"Eoh?"

Pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya imut. Membuat Sehun gemas dan reflek mencium pipi kanan pemuda itu.

"Jangan ber-_aegyo_-ria. Kalau tidak mau kucium!"

"_Ya_! Jelaskan saja maksudmu tadi."

Keduanya kini sudah sampai di ujung koridor. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju gerbang keluar universitas.

"Luhan – Sehun. Kau ingat?"

Pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk dalam. Membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Lu?"

"_Yah_! Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Eh?"

Sehun makin bingung ketika tiba-tiba Luhan—pemuda manis ini—membentaknya.

"Ah! Itu sangat memalukan. Kau tahu karena kau lebih muda dariku makanya aku membantumu menggambar. Tapi, justru kau lebih hebat meski pertama kali menggunakan cat air." Sehun menyadari kalau ternyata kekasihnya ini sedang malu.

"Kau memang tidak berbakat menggambar." Sehun menggerakkan bahunya acuh dan berujar meremehkan.

"Apa?" Luhan mendelik.

"Tapi, aku tetap mencintaimu. Apapun bakatmu."

"_Yah_! Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan di tempat seperti ini, dong!"

"Dan terima kasih sudah mau menemaiku menemukan bakatku, Lu."

"Kubilang berhenti!"

"Dan juga—"

**Cup!**

"Sudah kubilang berhenti. Atau aku menciumu—lagi."

"Ah, itu akan sangat menyenagkan!" Sehun memeluk Luhan erat seperti anak anjing yang rindu pada majikannya.

"Hentikan! Aku sesak!" Luhan meronta. Namun, diabaikan oleh Sehun.

"SEHUNN-_IE_!"

Ah, betapa indahnya cinta Sehun~

* * *

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

a/n : Iya, saya tahu itu endingnya maksa banget! I'm stuck at ending! Its suck! But, hope you'll enjoy it! Sebenarnya saya maunya bikin sesuatu yang lebih fluff dibanding fic yang kemaren. Tapi, yang ini lebih asdghjk! /brb

Teruntuk kak Lis (yang sudah meneror saya di Tumblr, sekarang saya punya twitter, kak. Silahkan terror saya di sana saja /wtf)! Happy Birthday, KAK! Saya tahu ulang tahun kakak masih beberapa hari yang akan datang. Tapi, saya bikin sekarang saja. Takut keburu basi ide saya, ntar busuk lagi. /ngaco Sesuai permintaan kakak chibi!HunHan. Semoga kakak suka aja. Kalau ada yang ulang tahun hari ini juga kebetulan! Happy Birthday aja ya! Semoga suka sama ni fic.

Juga, Thank's to : Viivii-ken, ajib4ff, SHY Fukuru, arvita kim, kim sangraa, gichan98shin, BaekhyunSamaa, ghea d pramyhta , dan Kazehiro Yuki. Yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview first fic saya di sini kemaren. Saya terharu bacanya. Balasan review mohon di cek di kotak masuk PM masing-masing. Juga, balasan untuk anonymous;

**Guest** : terima kasih banyak juga sudah mau mereview fic saya, dan saya juga suka kamu. Moga kalo baca ini kamu juga suka ni fic. /aminisendiri Maaf, kalo kesannya balesannya pendek banget, saya bingung mau bales apa ke kamu kecuali terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. /mulaidah Ok, see you guys~ /lambailambai

Ok, saya gak mau banyak komen lagi. Takutnya malah bikin gak enak dibaca aja ni fic.

.

.

.

So, Mind to review?


End file.
